


spurious

by falsegljtter



Series: My Son Gets Shipped With Everyone™ [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Culture Festival, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: “Because I'm dating someone,” Akaashi says despite his better judgement. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of lying about a partner before but such a ploy seemed too troublesome. Still, he couldn't stop his mouth from running today.
“Who is it?” the classmate asks, desperate to find out why Akaashi wouldn't date him.
“He goes to another school. You wouldn’t know him,” Akaashi bluffs. 
Hell, Keiji doesn't even know him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> im back after like months lmao but i figured it was finally time to write oikawa and akaashi  
> they deserve it  
> the title basically means counterfeit, fake, false, etc   
> hope you enjoy and happy thanksgiving if youre one of the weirdo americans like me ;)

“Please stop. I'm incredibly sorry but I don't think a relationship between us would work out.” Akaashi gently pushes the offered flowers back and turns away from the classmate apologetically. 

“Why not?” he calls out as Akaashi walks away. 

“Because I'm dating someone,” Akaashi says despite his better judgement. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of lying about a partner before but it seemed too troublesome. Having to keep up such a ploy would be tiring and take time away from important things like academics or volleyball. Still, he couldn’t stop his mouth from running and spewing off the lie.

“Who is it?” the classmate asks.

“He goes to another school. You wouldn’t know him,” Akaashi bluffs with an apologetic smile before heading off to volleyball practice. As soon as he entered the gym, he let out a large sigh. If he was any more dramatic he’d sink to the floor, but instead decided to leave such flair to Sarukui and Komi.

“Are you alright, Akaashi?” Yukie asks from where she sits with Kaori getting everything ready for practice. No other members had entered the gym, since practice didn’t technically start for ten minutes.

“Sorry to disturb you but I got myself into quite the situation,” Akaashi begins and forcibly holds back another sigh.

“Well? Don’t leave us hanging!” Yukie prompts. The only thing the girl loved more than food was gossip and when Akaashi was involved in drama it was always sure to be good. For her, at least.

“I told a classmate I had a boyfriend so everyone would stop asking me out,” Akaashi says. “But, alas, I do not.”

“That’s quite the situation. Could you convince anyone on the team to fake it?” Yukie suggests.

“I offer up Konoha!” Kaori says immediately. The two had been dating for quite a while but still hadn’t gotten over teasing the other at every available opportunity.

“Sad thing is, if you asked him to do it he probably would,” Yukie adds and Akaashi couldn’t deny that was true. Kaori could tell Konoha to fetch her the moon and he’d do it in a heartbeat.

“I also said he went to a different school,” Akaashi admits. 

“What else? Did you say he lived in Canada?” Kaori asks with a smirk, ready to tease the vice-captain even more. 

“Luckily not,” Akaashi chuckles.

“Who knows? Maybe this will all just blow over soon. It’s not like students can be that involved in someone else’s love life,” Yukie shrugs and Akaashi understand her point. It was ridiculous that he was stressing about his fake boyfriend when no students had even mentioned him yet. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Akaashi coincides and they go back to getting ready for practice.

“Damn straight, I am!” Yukie ruffles his hair and lets out a bellowing laugh. 

\--  
Unfortunately for Akaashi, Yukie was not right. It had been three weeks since he revealed the existence of his “boyfriend” and everyone was still wondering when they would see him. Or learn his name at the least. They did have every reason to be suspicious, for every time someone would mention his boyfriend, Akaashi would find a way to make himself sparse. He had started eating lunch on the rooftop with the volleyball team instead of in the cafeteria, where they would normally sit.

“You can’t ignore them forever,” Konoha says from where he sits with an arm slung around Kaori.

“Why don’t you just find a boyfriend?” Bokuto asks, face scrunched in thought.

“Because it would be very difficult for me to get someone to agree to date me like that,” Akaashi sighs. The team exchanged doubtful glances at his words, but let it slide. If Akaashi thought the amount of confessions he got were troublesome then he’d obviously never been approached by one of his suitors asking for advice on Akaashi.

“Do any of us have any guys we know from other schools?” Yukie ponders. 

“Bokuto does. He has to go to all those events as our captain,” Kaori points out before taking another bite of her sandwich.

“Has to go, but does he ever really go?” Komi says with a fair degree of skepticism. It wasn’t like Bokuto was the poster boy for attendance even when it was a meeting concerning volleyball.

“Leave it to me!” Bokuto nods determinedly and dashes down the staircase, apparently ignoring Komi’s snarky comments.

“Should I be worried?” Akaashi asks, only for Sarukui and Komi to both nod yes.

At least it would be someone, Akaashi thinks before getting ready to go back and face his classroom. Once he was almost at the door, a flushed and excited Bokuto ran into him.

“I’ve got the perfect person. Just tell all your classmates he’ll come to the culture festival tomorrow,” Bokuto says before running down the hallway once more.

“Bokuto-san wait-” Akaashi sighs as his captain vanished from sight. Shaking his head, Akaashi heads back into his classroom. Once he took his seat a girl pounces.

“So Akaashi, when will we see your boyfriend?” she asks with a teasing smirk.

“Tomorrow at the culture festival,” Akaashi replies bluntly and the class is sent into a flurry of excitement.

“Really? Ah I was starting to think he was a joke!” another classmate sighs in relief.

“Me too,” Akaashi mutters under his breath.

“What was that Akaashi?” the girl asks.

“Nothing,” Akaashi lies.

Hopefully this person wouldn’t be someone random.

\--

The Fukurodani Culture Festival was notorious for being grand, fun, and exciting place for students and citizens alike to appreciate what the school had to offer. During his first year, Akaashi had been overwhelmed by the numerous booths but now he was much more focused on his fake boyfriend. Bokuto had promised that he’d show up soon, but that was ten minutes ago, and the crowd of students waiting to see Akaashi’s boyfriend were growing restless. At least their lurking brought more money in for Fukurodani since they had to seat themselves in the café to properly see Akaashi. 

“Where is this person Bokuto-san?” Akaashi slams down the next customer’s order on the cool metal bar separating the two. Luckily for Bokuto, it was also separating Akaashi’s hands from his neck.

“He’ll be here soon. I promise!” Bokuto waves off his concerns and passes back a plate, leaving Akaashi no option other than to head back into the café. A few more orders passed, with only Akaashi’s strained smiles and stern stares disturbing the café until murmuring was heard. He tried to catch a hint of it as he ran around tables but all Akaashi could gather was that some semi-famous person was heading towards the Boys’ Volleyball Club Café. In hindsight, Akaashi realized this man was probably Bokuto’s arranged date but at the time he was as surprised as everyone else when Oikawa Tooru stood in the doors of the café.

“So, this is where Kei-kun is!” Oikawa rushes towards him and pulls Akaashi into a sweeping hug. It was reminiscent of Bokuto’s but with less arm and more comfort.

“Hello Tooru-chan,” Akaashi replies and it wasn’t good acting that was responsible for the blush on his cheeks. Oikawa was his inspiration in volleyball and he felt ridiculous using such a cutesy name for him. They’d never met in person before but here he was, acting as if Oikawa had been his lover for years. Apparently, Oikawa was just as flustered by the title and his cheeks also had light pink dusting over them.

“Well I shouldn’t interrupt. I’ll just wait here until you have a break. When’s your next one again? I forgot.” Oikawa scratches his head in a sheepish manner, but Akaashi knew there was no way he had ever heard Akaashi’s schedule before.

“In half an hour,” Akaashi replies swiftly.

“Work hard, Kei-kun!” Oikawa cheers before giving him a swift kiss on the lips and heading to a table near the kitchen. The audience loved the little display, and Akaashi wasn’t oblivious to the wistful murmurs being shared between some of his classmates. Going back to work, Akaashi felt lighter than he had before.

\--

Thank you for doing this Oikawa-san,” Akaashi says with a low bow but Oikawa just laughs.

“Its fine. Besides, what happened to ‘Tooru-chan’?” Oikawa teases and Akaashi gives him a sharp glare. Two can play at that game.

“I’m sorry Tooru.” Looking up through his hooded eyes, Akaashi makes eye contact with Oikawa. He was sure to use his deeper voice that Yukie always teased could seduce a rock. Good for him, Oikawa had equal or lesser willpower than that of a rock and his face turned that lovely pink hue again.

“That’s impressive Keiji. Now, show me all the spots at this festival,” Oikawa exclaims, locking his hand with Akaashi’s. The second year debated teasing him for it but decided instead to start walking.

“I know where you’ll love,” Akaashi promises before heading to a deserted part of the festival. 

“Didn’t know you were like that on a first date,” Oikawa winks but Akaashi ignores him in favor of making it to a large building.

“This is the garden club’s display. It’s more impressive inside.” Oikawa could only hope Akaashi was correct because from the outside it just looked like a greenhouse with no windows. The walk through the entrance was quiet until Oikawa looked around. The plants seemed to be glowing like stars and an incredibly realistic starry night was on the ceiling. A few lightning bugs flew around freely, lighting up every now and then. The whole scene was reminiscent of the cheesy romance books Iwaizumi reads. No one else was in the area, and Oikawa assumed it was due to the long hike they had to take to get here.

“Every year they collaborate with the astronomy club to make this place. No one on the volleyball team goes here, they don’t have the patience, but I always enjoy it. Something about these plants and stars together makes me feel at peace.” Akaashi smiles fondly at the ceiling and Oikawa was incredibly charmed by his fake date. “Sorry for bringing you here so suddenly, but I heard you like space.”

“Did Kou-chan tell you that?”

“No,” Akaashi replies absentmindedly, still looking at the plants. He realized his mistake and froze, swiveling his head towards Oikawa. Maybe if he was lucky, Oikawa would drop it. He’d pretend like nothing ever happened, and in due time the moment would be nothing more than the stuff of dreams. Sadly, Akaashi was not lucky.

“Oh? Then how do you know?” Oikawa smirks mischievously, watching the blush rise on Akaashi’s cheeks.

“I was merely glancing at HSV Monthly and saw your interview. That’s all,” Akaashi says curtly.

“I think you’re one of my fans. Who would’ve thought, the pretty strategic master and setter of Fukurodani, would be a fan of me?”

“How do you know that about me?” Akaashi counters swiftly, grateful for a change in targets.

“I’m not the only one in magazines,” Oikawa winks once more, Akaashi was starting to lose track of how many times he had, and turns to the ceiling.

“I didn’t know anyone actually read that interview. Now I’m embarrassed,” Akaashi admits.

“Don’t be. They really amplified your ‘don’t mess with me’ vibe,” Oikawa assures.

“Well that’s not helping,” Akaashi teases. “Let’s go, the festival is ending soon.” 

The two walked out of the planetarium, not bothering to unlink hands and stopped at the front gates.

“You’re quite interesting Akaashi Keiji. Want to do something like this again?” Oikawa suggests. The moment the words are out of his mouth, he’s ready to curl into a hole. Just because Akaashi was so kind to him today didn’t mean anything.

“I would love to Oikawa Tooru. Here’s my number,” Akaashi carefully prints it out in his flowing handwriting before handing it over to Oikawa. “And here’s this.”  
Before he registered Akaashi’s words, he felt soft lips pressing against his. Just as Oikawa was about to deepen the kiss, Akaashi pulled back with a smirk.

“We’ll save the rest of that for date two.”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
